Medication organization and storage is long known to be fraught with problems. Not only have innumerable devices been proposed to alleviate some of these problems, further solution pursuits reflect the difficulties present in scheduling medicine intake. While not limited to older individuals, the problems are often magnified by same. Poor eyesight, arthritis, identification, and convenience are but a few of the issues many face.